


January 9, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least there aren't any bruises on your arms,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	January 9, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''At least there aren't any bruises on your arms,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he suffered from a creature's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
